Runaway
by lilypebel
Summary: Hola, mi nombre es sakura, tengo 18 años,tengo excelentes amigos y por obvias razones mis mejores enemigos,estoy estúpidamente enamorada de mi mejor amigo y por cosas del destino el solo tiene ojos para karin Y la verdad , No tengo la menor idea de que hago aquí
1. Chapter 1

Toda la noche

Hoy no había ninguna nube , un cielo tan azul como los ojos de naruto, no tan fuerte como la blusa de Ino , pero era un azul hermoso

esta noche era muy especial

hoy era mi cumpleaños, 18 años pasa muy rapido, todavia recuerdo cuando era niña y quería un pony, ahora no lo se.

Todos dicen que la juventud es lo mejor que te podria suceder, porque nunca se es adolescente otra vez ( palabras de mi madre)

y estoy de acuerdo con ellos, pero es muy difícil, ya que , no soy alguien muy normal.

…

Hola, mi nombre es sakura, tengo 18 años, mi cabello es rosa y hasta los hombros, mis ojos verdes y grandes, me gusta mucho la lluvia ( mala suerte para mi ya que vivo en un lugar muy soleado, la playa)

tengo excelentes amigos y por obvias razones mis mejores enemigos, mi mayor deseo es que todos los sueños que tengo se hagan realidad, me gustaría vivir en Nueva York junto con mi padre , estoy estupidamente enamorada de mi mejor amigo y por cosas del destino el solo tiene ojos para karin (amiga hermana rival)

Y la verdad

No tengo la menor idea de que hago aqui


	2. En medio del camino

En medio del camino

Por fin ! ya es verano y por lo tanto vacaciones , podre ir a ver a mi padre y a mi hermano, NY

voy por ti!

-MAMA! - comienzo a bajar las escaleras de mi casa, con mi cabello aun mojado, revise si mis maletas estan en la sala

-...-

-Mama! en donde diab...- justo cuando entre a la cocina pude ver la espalda de una persona, un hombre!

-mama?- esto es muy raro

-oh! querida, veo que ya te despertaste...- salió corriendo de la cocina y no logro ver quien es, pero se me hace conocido

-mmm si...

-bueno , sakura… quiero presentarte a una persona, no te vayas a sorprender ! si? por favor no seas grosera...

-ok- no lo podía creer, mi madre estaba saliendo con alguien, después de tanto tiempo, después del divorcio

Mi cara tenía un leve sonrojo, luchaba por esconder una pequeña sonrisa y una risa de burla, ja! era tan difícil, estaba muy feliz por mi madre , ella se lo merece.

-Bueno querida él es kakashi , estamos saliendo

No pude fingirlo, NO! sentí como mis ojos se salían de mi cabeza y mi boca caía al piso!

-Profesor Hatake! …- mi tono de voz era de sorpresa, y si, como podran ver estoy en un problema

No solo porque el es mi maestro de literatura, sino que también estuve un tiempo enamorada de él, ya saben clásico en mi, pero no lo podía evitar, el es muy apuesto, alto con un tono de cabello muy peculiar y ojos grises, WOW!

-Hola sakura! como has estado?- dijo con gran alegría

-Bien jajaja

-querida , lo siento mucho pero no podré llevarte al aeropuerto

- esta bien no te preocupes- tengo que salir de aqui rapido, subirme a mi coche y pisar el acelerador, mi vuelo salia en 2 horas y ya es tarde!

-que tengas un buen viaje, sakura- dijo kakashi abrazándome para después volver al lado de mi madre

- en cuanto llegues con tu padre me llamas, dale un abrazo de mi parte , si? te amo

- si mama, yo igual te amo- la extrañaría, mucho, pero creo que me divertire en Nueva york, bueno eso era lo que pensaba

- Adios!- setia como el viento despeinaba mi cabello largo y castaño, con el sol en mi cara, este era un lindo dia, adios playa te extrañare

Estaba en medio de la carretera que iba hacia el aeropuerto, faltaba una hora para que mi avión despegase, con la mejor actitud y cantando a todo pulmón.

pero mi coche me fallo y me dejo botada

-NO!

Y es que hoy no podría se un dia tan perfecto, con los ánimos por el suelo y con un calor del infierno, poco a poco me estaba resignando a no ir a Nueva York, mi vuelo salió hace 1 hora y para mi suerte nadie pasaba por ahí, mi mamá estaba ocupada,Ino no estaba en casa , Itachi estaba en la playa, solo me quedaba una opción y era llamarle al mismo diablo.

-Bueno...

-Hola Karin..

Así fue como le pedi un favor a satán, en medio del camino, esto no podría ser mejor !


End file.
